


Play My Game

by goldstandard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avocados at Law, F/M, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, matt murdock thinks he's suave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Matt uses his trusted pick up line and one time it's used on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play My Game

1.

Three weeks into their first semester at law school, Foggy and Matt find themselves at a bar just off campus.

Foggy slides a ten towards the bartender and grabs the two beer bottles off the counter. He turns to make his way through the crowd back to Matt who had pounced on an available table. Some dance mix is playing overhead and Foggy can feel the sweat building at his hairline.

As he breaks through the crowd, he catches sight of Matt at the small table with a brunette leaning into him. Her ear is almost pressed up against Matt’s lips and Foggy manages to catch what’s being said as he nudges Matt’s arm with one of the bottles.

“You have a very lovely voice – it’s nice to listen to.”

The brunette is blushing, giggling, and pushing her hair behind an ear. Foggy raises his eyebrows.

“Thanks, buddy,” Matt half-yells over the music as he grabs the bottle and takes a long swig.

Foggy nods and wanders off to some people he recognizes from school. Matt isn’t in need of any wingman, he’s doing fine on his own.

Ten minutes later Foggy watches him leave the bar with the brunette. Foggy goes back to his conversation with a girl named Anna. They don’t hook up that night but he gets a phone number and a soft peck on the lips so he can’t complain.

2.

They’re doing a mock trial. Foggy and Matt end up in a group together – their professor may be smart but he doesn’t have time to be creative and groups people by last names. They’re joined by four other students – Jacob Mathews, Susan Pletsch, Amy Morse, and Craig Osmond.

“So, I think we should meet up a couple times a week until the mock trial,” Craig states, obviously picking himself as the group leader.

“And how do you expect us to get the rest of our work done?” Susan retorts, crossing her arms and huffing. “Some of us have more demanding course loads than others.”

Foggy glares in her direction as her look of disgust is thrown in Matt’s.

“We’re all in the same classes, Susan,” Amy reasons and smiles softly at Matt. Foggy rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. I don’t have time.” Susan slinks back in her chair and just glares at the world in general.

“How does an hour on Wednesday sound? Then a couple hours on the weekend?” Foggy offers. “I think we all have that hour break on Wednesday, right?”

The group nods or grumbles their agreement.

“And Sundays works for me,”Craig cuts in. “Eleven good for everyone?”

The group once again mutters their consent.

~

The first Wednesday they meet is kind of a gong show. Jacob doesn’t show and it becomes a battle between Craig and Susan who’s running the show.

“We should definitely be going the route of the widow,” Craig states.

“No,” Susan says, the tapping of her pencil getting angrier with every word Craig says. “The widow is a dead end. I say we call the daughter-in-law to the stand – she seems like the weak link here.”

Foggy sighs.

“We can call more than witness, you know.”

Susan and Craig glare at him. He looks to Matt who is whispering on the other side of the table with Amy. Amy is giggling which causes Craig’s attention.

“Excuse me,” he snaps. “We’re here to work – not flirt.”

For the rest of the very tense hour Matt and Amy stay arm lengths apart for fear of Craig blowing up.

~

It’s the Sunday before the mock trial and Foggy feels like they’re going to destroy whoever they’re going up against – despite the meltdown waiting to happen between Susan and Craig. Matt and Foggy have a bet going on when they’re going to hook up – Matt says right after the mock trial, Foggy hedges it’ll be during.

Over the past three weeks, Matt and Amy have gotten closer. Foggy is happy for Matt. Truly. Except he keeps making heart eyes at Amy every chance he gets and Foggy didn’t think that was possible for a blind man.

Susan and Craig are bickering about the closing statement while Foggy works on cleaning up some of their prepared questions for witnesses. Matt and Amy have their heads leaned in towards each other, foreheads almost brushing together.

“Your skin is so soft,” Matt whispers as his hand caresses Amy’s forearm and Foggy wants to gag.

Amy just giggles out an “Oh, you.”

“No really, so beautiful,” Matt presses.

“You’re so sweet, Matt.”

Foggy is going to jab himself in the eye with his pen if it means he won’t have to hear any more of this.

“And your voice – I love listening to it.”

Foggy accidentally stabs Jacob in the hand with his aforementioned pen. There’s a bit of chaos, and yelling, and then Susan and Craig are making out on the table while Jacob heads to the first aid office.

“Well,” Matt says from beside Foggy, Amy curled into his side. “I guess nobody wins.”

“Guess not,” Foggy mutters.

The mock trial goes great – they hit it out of the park. Matt and Amy last another week before Matt is giving his general, “It didn’t work out” to Foggy.

3.

“Foggy,” Matt laughs as he leans heavily on Foggy. “Foggy.”

Foggy laughs and shoves Matt away.

“What, you freak?”

They had gone out drinking and were stumbling their way back to the dorm. While it wasn’t a weekly occurrence it was becoming more prominent as law school went on.

“Foggy,” Matt repeats, grabbing onto Foggy’s arm. “You have a really nice voice.”

Foggy just keeps laughing, the alcohol sloshing around in his stomach and making his brain hazy.

“You dork!”

Matt laughs but keeps pawing at Foggy, tapping his shins with his cane. Foggy jumps out of the way but only succeeds in pulling Matt with him and tripping.

Struggling to stay up right they stumble off the sidewalk into a bench.

“Stop, stop here,” Foggy breathes out as they collapse onto the bench. Matt flops over so is his upper body is resting on Foggy’s thighs.

“You do,” Matt says to Foggy’s knees. “Your voice is so nice.”

“If you finish that sentence, Murdock,” Foggy jokes.

“I like listening to it.”

Foggy groans and smacks Matt’s head who yelps in response .

“Don’t use your dumb pickup lines on me.”

“It’s not a pick up line,” Matt says and although Foggy can’t see his face, Foggy knows he’s pouting.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Charming over here,” Foggy sighs. “I need food. Donair.”

Matt suddenly sits up like an excited puppy, grin spreading across his face.

“Dude, shawarma.”

Foggy groans and shoves Matt who doesn’t budge.

“How do you like that crap? You complain about my eating habits.”

“It’s the exact same as donair! What are you talking about?”

Foggy pulls Matt off the bench and they stumble their way to where the food trucks park until 3am.

“It’s not the same but we will get shawarma, you silly goose.” Foggy tries to give Matt a noogie who dodges out of the way, running away giggling towards the food truck.

“Duck!” Matt calls over his shoulder and Foggy just shakes his head.

4.

Marci snorts into her salad. Foggy frowns at her and gets a gesture towards the coffee machine as answer.

Matt is talking to Jed from Legal. Foggy turns back to Marci with a shrug. She smacks his shoulder and gestures again.

Sighing, Foggy looks once more, thankful that Matt can’t see how crazy Marci is acting, and watches him talk to Jed. They’re a month into their internship at Landman & Zack and Foggy has only talked to Jed once before – when they were signing their contracts on the first day.

Jed leans in towards Matt and brushes a hand against Matt’s shoulder. Instead of freezing, like Foggy expects him to, Matt instead smiles and invades Jed’s personal space.

“Huh,” Foggy mutters, fork full of pasta forgotten in the air halfway to his mouth.

“Looks like Murdock isn’t the good Catholic boy I thought,” Marci mutters, obviously impressed.

“Maybe he’s just being polite?” Foggy weakly says and Marci laughs.

“And I’m the new pope.”

Jed and Matt start heading towards where Foggy and Marci are sitting in the lunch room.  Their shoulders bump into each other and a blush is rushing up Matt’s cheeks.

“I really like listening to you,” Matt says as they get within hearing reach of the table. Foggy stuffs the pasta in his mouth to keep anything unsavory from leaving. “Call me.”

Jed nods before exiting the room.

“Yum, pasta,” Matt says nonchalantly as he takes a seat, stealing Foggy’s fork and pasta.

“So, Matt,” Marci says coyly but Foggy kicks her in the leg and she cuts herself off with a yelp. Matt raises his eyebrows at her.

“What?” Matt asks around a mouthful of pasta.

“The Contanza case,” Marci redirects at Foggy’s mutinous glare. “How’s that coming?”

Matt frowns.

“Why do you care? You’re not on it, are you?”

“Marci’s just interested in it. Right, Marce?” Foggy stares at Marci who rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Not at all – Foggy just doesn’t want to talk about you dating a guy.” Marci grins as she closes up her salad container and stands up. “Have fun, Foggy-bear.”

Foggy watches her leave and plans his revenge.

“Foggy?” Matt softly asks and Foggy lets out his breath slowly.

“Just a surprise, Matt, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Matt nods. “I see.”

Foggy can see the guilt and whatever else goes on in Matt’s head churning like a bad storm.

“Don’t worry about it, man. You be the wonderful gay duck that you are and I’ll be your equally gay Goose.”

Matt hesitantly chuckles.

“You sure it’s okay?” Matt asks after a pause.

“Perfectly fine, Matt.” Foggy grins and hopes it leaks into his voice. “I just wish I knew earlier – all the men we could have been chasing!”

That gets a real laugh out of Matt.

5.

“I like listening to your _voice_?” Karen says before taking a sip of her whiskey. “What in the world?”

Foggy laughs into his beer bottle. The two of them are at Josie’s after another long day of fighting with non-existent paperwork.

“You have now experienced Matt’s one pick up line.”

Karen chokes on her whiskey a bit before downing the rest of it.

“Seriously? He’s my boss.”

Foggy just continues laughing.

“Like that’ll stop you – I see your moon eyes.”

The blush overcomes Karen’s face so quickly it startles Foggy.

“Oh no, no,” Karen says as she furiously shakes her head. “Yes, he’s attractive, I’ll give you that, but anything else?” She scrunches her face up a bit.

“You learn quickly, my young padawan,” Foggy says in his wise Yoda voice and Karen’s laughter bubbles out of her chest.

“Is that your pick up line?” Karen retorts, pouring herself another glass from the bottle sitting between the two.

Foggy snorts and shakes his head.

“I would definitely not have slept with Marci if that was the case.”

“Yeah,” Karen nods. “She doesn’t seem the type to be into that."

“Understatement of the year,” Foggy says wryly.

“So,” Karen begins and her body language puts Foggy on edge a bit. “Matt ever use the pickup line on you?”

“Of course he has,” Foggy says. “Nobody can resist the Nelson charm.”

“Really?” Karen giggles into her glass.

“Yeah, we were drunk – I think we got shawarma. It was a thing.”

“So you guys dated?”

Foggy chokes on his beer.

“I don’t know why I’m always surprised by that question,” Foggy finally manages after coughing out the liquid from his lungs. “From the amount of times we get it but no. Never.”

“Why not?”

Karen is looking at Foggy like he’s the dumbest guy in the world. Foggy returns in the look in favour.

“Uh, because we’re totally platonic best friends?”

Karen frowns at Foggy and shakes her head.

“I may have only known you guys for a short time but I don’t think it’s as platonic as you think.”

Foggy shrugs and carefully takes a sip of his beer.

“To each their own.”

+1

It’s a rainy night in New York. Foggy stares out the window in his living room. The roads glisten in the streetlights. Occasionally a person without an umbrella sprints by. A couple people duck into store overhangs before continuing on their way. Freak storm, the news is calling it. A heat wave had been predicted for the next week until clouds formed and instead New York was preparing for floods.

A loud knock at his bedroom window startles Foggy out of his thoughts. He tears his eyes from the cab slowing to a stop in front of his building and shuffles into the bedroom.

Daredevil is clinging to the outside of his apartment like a drowned koala. Foggy unlatches the window and pulls it open for Matt to climb inside.

“Thank you for not popping up in front of the window I was looking out of.”

Matt grins at him as he stands in the middle of Foggy’s bedroom, water pooling at his feet.

“I like my friends to not have heart attacks.”

“Much appreciated,” Foggy mutters as he retreats to the bathroom to grab some towels. When he returns, Matt is already stripped out of the suit which is just a heap of material on the ground now.

“I suppose you’re staying, then?” Foggy asks and shoves three towels into Matt’s chest.

“Unless you have other plans.”

Foggy gathers up the wet suit to deposit it in the bathtub.

“Not now,” Foggy retorts as he leaves the bedroom. “You better be cleaning up all that water, Murdock.”

Matt does and borrows a pair of Foggy’s old sweats and a Yankees shirt an ex-girlfriend had given him out of spite. She knew he was a Mets fan and that he especially hated Derek Jeter.

“Hungry?”

“Famished.”

So Foggy cooks up some pancakes for a late night snack.

“Never too late for breakfast, right?” Matt says with a smile, perched upon the kitchen island, his heels banging every so often into the cupboard door.

“Shrove Tuesday,” Foggy offers.

“Considering it’s Friday and July, I don’t think it’s Shrove Tuesday.”

Foggy shrugs and flips the two pancakes he has on the griddle.

“Semantics.”

The pancakes cook and they eat them with beer in front of the TV. Late night infomercials are all that’s on so they’re stuck watching some guys try to sell them some rubber sealant.

“This is about as interesting as watching paint dry,” Matt says. “And I’m blind.”

Foggy laughs as he cuts a piece of pancake out with his fork.

“No, seriously,” Matt continues.” Rubber sealant? Why do you need such a thing?”

Foggy shrugs.

“So you can rubber seal your screen door, apparently.”

Then Matt is off on some rant about useless objects and consumerism or something and Foggy just kind of tunes out the words.

“You have a really nice voice,” Foggy says as Matt catches his breath to continue on his very passionate rant.

Matt pauses, mouth open, and stares into the nothingness.

“Excuse me?” Matt finally asks, voice a little bit hoarse from his mouth hanging wide open for so long.

“You have a really nice voice,” Foggy repeats, a little more confident. “I like listening to it.”

Slowly, Matt puts his plate down on the coffee table and Foggy follows suit.

“Are you hitting on me, Foggy?”

Foggy frowns and nods.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

There’s a beat and then Matt is straddling him, their lips pressed together. Matt’s tongue slips into Foggy’s mouth and it’s like they’re teenagers, making out and rutting against each other. After a few minutes, they’ve both come in their pants, their breathing loud and ragged.

“Well,” Matt says before swallowing, forehead pressed against Foggy’s.

“Yeah,” Foggy replies.

They just sit there, grinning at each other, before heading into the bedroom to change their underwear.

“This okay?” Matt asks once they’re situated back on the couch, the infomercial having moved onto screen door covers with magnets.

Foggy squeezes Matt’s thigh and nods.

“More than.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after seeing this gifset: http://alycias-debnam.tumblr.com/post/125790219212 and I wondered how many time Foggy has actually heard this line.
> 
> The song title is from The Donnas.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
